Train train quotidien
by Kimmy Lyn
Summary: Pendant leur dernier voyage dans le poudlard express, deux amant se retrouve enfin seul. SLASH HPDM ATTENTION, langage cru !


Train train quotidien

Et voilà, c'était la dernière fois qu'ils prenaient le Poudlard Express… Du moins en tant qu'élèves… Sept ans… Sept années au cours desquelles il avait vaincu Voldemort, rencontrer son meilleur ami, remporter son premier match de quidditch… sept années au cours desquelles il était tombé amoureux fou !

Au début, ca n'avait pas été facile. Ses amis n'avaient pas accepté… ils lui avait fallu mener une nouvelle bataille sans certitude de victoire. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas seul… il était avec lui… tout le temps pour le consoler, le soutenir et l'aider. Ils avaient fini par gagner et s'étaient finalement faits accepter. Ainsi le couple de l'année avait il fait la une de la gazette du sorcier :

HARRY POTTER ET DRACO MALEFOY AMOUREUX TRANSIS

DESOLÉ MESDEMOISELLES

C'est pourquoi, pour ce dernier voyage dans le train écarlate, ils s'étaient isolé et avaient réussi à trouver un compartiment vide. Ils aveuglèrent toutes les vitre et verrouillèrent la porte. Enfin, ils étaient vraiment seul… Depuis que leurs amis respectifs avaient décidé d'arrêter de les dissuader de se voir, ils s'étaient ligués ensemble pour ne jamais les laisser seul. Ils avaient finalement échappés à leurs vigilances et ils se regardaient maintenant avec envie.

Ce fut Harry qui fit le premier pas en embrassant, ou plutôt en dévorant la bouche de Draco. L'ancien Serpentard enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amant et le laissa faire. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Draco préférait de loin être le dominé, surtout quand Harry était le dominant, et contrairement à la croyance populaire, Harry était loin d'être un gentil petit lion aux griffes rentrées.

Quand il s'attaqua au cou de Draco, celui ci rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit bruyamment.

- Dray, j'adore ton hypersensibilité !

- Ah… m.. moi … c'est … toi que… j'adore.

Harry sourit et fit asseoir Draco sur la banquette avant de l'enfourcher sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser. Ses mains commençaient à peine à parcourir le corps de Draco que celui-ci demandait déjà grâce.

- Ha.. Harry… je t'en prie… ha … mon dieu…

Mais le Survivant faisait fi de ces suppliques et poursuivait sa tache. Il avait enlever la chemise du jeune homme et parcourait son torse de baisers. Quand il sentit un petit bouton de chaire, il le prit entre ses lèvres et le suça, le mordilla l'avala tant et si bien que Draco poussa son premier cri. Quand vient le tour du deuxième téton, qu'il flattait déjà de ses doigts, Draco ne cessait plus de crier de plaisir.

Harry adorait ca. Sentir le pouvoir qu'il avait sur le corps de Draco l'excitait aussi surement qu'une séance de travaux manuels. Draco était à deux doigts de se rendre alors que sa queue était toujours prisonnière de son short en cuir.

- Harrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy …

- Dis moi amour, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- S'il te plait … s'il te plait … sort la …

Harry obéit et déboutonna son partenaire. Glissant une main dans son short pour sortir la queue turgescente de son carcan et la flatta doucement.

- Ha… Harry … Hum … Ho Merlin …

- Dray… il faut me dire…

- Je… je…

- Dis moi ce que tu veux …

- Pre… prends-la… lèche-la Harry ! fais-moi jouir !

Satisfait, Harry glissa au sol et s'insinua entre les jambes écartées de son amant. Un bras sur chaque jambes, Harry se fit un devoir de satisfaire son amant. Il commença par caresser de sa joue la peau de ce dard fièrement érigé. Une de ses mains vint caresser ses couilles et les ramenèrent serrées l'une contre l'autre contre sa queue. Puis, sans prévenir, Harry avala cette hampe et se mit à la pomper sans honte. Draco hurla de plaisir et ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

Harry était satisfait et plus exalté que jamais. De sa main libre, il vint enserrer la base de son propre sexe pour le comprimer et s'empêcher de jouir trop vite. Draco tremblait et criait de plus en plus fort. Il s'agrippait aux accoudoirs et ses hanches semblaient avoir une vie propre. Quand Harry le sentit sur le point de se rendre, il cessa tout mouvement et serra la base de cette queue frémissant à la tête pourpre.

- Harry ! Aie pitié de moi qui t'aime si fort, supplia Draco.

Avec un sourire excité, Harry obligea Draco à s'agenouiller sur le sol face à la banquette. Aussitôt le blondinet cambra le dos pour présenter ses fesses lisses et blanches à son tortionnaire.

Harry les caressa doucement avant de les embrasser légèrement et de laisser courir sa langue sur sa peau. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur son sexe pendant que sa langue s'insinuait entre ses fesses. Draco n'était plus que cri, désir et plaisir. Il agrippait les accoudoirs et cambrait le dos pour augmenter les sensations. Harry fini par avoir pitié de lui et ramena un doigt entre ses fesses. Quand Draco sentit ce doigt s'insinuer en lui, il inspira profondément et bougea frénétiquement ses hanches.

- HARRY POTTER !

- Oui amour ?

- BAISE MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

- A tes ordres.

Quand Draco devenait vulgaire c'est qu'il atteignait le seuil critique. D'un geste, il se porta à sa hauteur et avec un baiser sur la nuque, il entra en lui. A cet instant, la respiration de Draco se bloqua dans sa gorge et il lui sembla s'évanouir. Mais quand Harry bougea en lui, un cri lui échappa. Le Survivant allait et venait entre les fesses étroites, chaudes et hyper-sensibles, au son des cris de plaisir de son amant. Sa main droite enserra la queue du blondinet et la caressa lentement. Il suffit que de son autre main il caresse les testicules pour que Draco jouisse à grands jets nacrés. Aussitôt Harry resserra son étreinte et après quelques allées et venues brutales, il jouit lui aussi.

&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&

Il leur fallut une trentaine de minutes pour se rendre présentables et récupérer. Ils finirent le voyage dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Enfin le train s'arrêta.

- En route Draco.

- Oui, en route.

- le train-train nous attend…

Draco sourit à la note d'humour et suivit son amant.

FIN


End file.
